This invention relates to a 3-D computer-generated image navigation process. The field is the manipulation of 3-D images. It is a technical device for selecting a digital file or an audiovisual sequence by the manipulation of a virtual 3-D object.
Conventional computer navigation interfaces function using a flat representation. A 3-D manipulation permits a more rapid access to numerous data having complex and exponential tree structure, and by using an intuitive interface. The present invention requires no navigational dexterity (like a flight simulator).
On the sides of this 3-D volume are displayed images, file addresses, or audiovisual sequences (or representations of them). A pointing device (trackball, mouse, joystick) allows the user to manipulate the 3-D volume, as if handling a cube.
The element to be selected is positioned on the central zone of the graphic or video display screen. The central zone is indicated by highlighting. The selection is confirmed by the click of a button of the pointing device. By clicking, either the following cube, a digital file, text, an image, or a 2-D interface is displayed accordingly.
The present invention is described relative to a cube, but it may also be applied to all 3-D volumes (e.g. a cell phone, a globe, . . . ).
The center of the cube is stationary. The cube may freely rotate on its three axes (X, Y, and Z), but without any translatory movement. The cube is manipulated in real time.
The cube can be turned like the pages of a book.
Industrial Applications:
The 3-D navigator has many uses:
User interface for the Web,
Interactive program guide for television programs,
Multimedia with direct access to a selection,
Exploring the hard disk drive or the secondary storage of a computer,
Interactive presentation terminals,
Interactive menus for electronic apparatus having an integrated display screen,
Interactive operating instructions for any apparatus provided with a view screen (search for the function of a control element for example).
The interface includes 2 interrelated parts:
the three dimensional selection object containing multimedia (for example, a CUBE)
a two dimensional user interface sychronized with the former.
1/The 3-D Part (The Cubes)
The structure is based on a series of concentric cubes. Navigation is achieved through the development and rotation of the cubes. Their common center and the observer""s point of view remain fixed.
Reorientation of each cube side is automatic as a function of its rotation providing good legibility of the information (right-reading).
The cube is a way of structuring information.
An Example of Organization:
cube=assembly of themes or directories,
side=topic,
image or text on a side=subtheme.
Selection is made by using a central, fixed pointer.
When an object (a picture for example) is aligned with the pointer, a title or an new image appears.
Each object has an associated link.
Selection starts the operation (for example: full screen viewing of the image and transition to the 2-D part).
There is a dynamic organization of the contents through the analysis of preferences, work habits, or frequency of access.
Compatibility with all forms of multimedia contents: TV program (HyperTV alternative), Internet (HyperWeb), multimedia network or optical carrier, interactive applications . . .
2/2-D Part (Envelopes)
In opposition to the functioning of window-type interfaces (Windows), the 2-D part of the interface uses the envelopes as the information carrier. All of the envelopes dynamically reorganize themselves to define the display frames of the audiovisual media.
Each element on the screen is an active zone (envelopes, mobile circles).
There is updating of the displayed content, including from data coming from the network.
Subjects are selected by using mobile circles covering icons indicating the nature of the document.